


The Next Chapter

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Series Finale, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael walks away from the CIA.  His team picks up the pieces so they can start anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> It's not Mike/Sam/Fi or Sam/Fi, but I hope you like this, Missy.

Fiona knew how long the flight was between Washington D.C. and Miami. She’d been on a flight like that before, but that was when they were trying to clear her name of something she didn’t do that was connected to the burn notice that started it all. For some reason, the flight felt more like ten hours long instead of almost three. And it was a non-stop flight--Michael wasn’t boarding another plane in New York or Raleigh or Charlotte or God knows how many connecting flights were out there between Washington and Miami. The _Miami Chronicle_ and the magazines she bought at a newsstand couldn’t speed up time for her, and she was wondering why didn’t she head over to one of the airport bars for a drink.

When Michael came out of the security checkpoint, Fiona put down her _Miami_ magazine and ran up to him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you.”

“It’s okay, Michael. But it’s over?”

“It’s over. James is in jail, and the rest of the CIA is looking for his associates. The CIA has given all of us a pardon and let me go.”

Michael stroked Fiona’s hair. 

“Is my mom and Charlie okay?”

Fiona nodded. “Jesse told me they were okay. The police were able to arrest whatever weasels were there. They’re still looking for a home, though.”

“Where are they staying?”

“Sam was able to convince Elsa to let them stay in one of her penthouses.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Fi.”

“Michael, you’ve got to thank Sam and Jesse too.”

“No, I meant to thank you. For saving my life.”

They kissed. 

 

Fiona drove Michael to her house.

“You live in Colin Schmidt’s house now,” he said as the two of them were pulling up to the front door.

“It didn’t smell like smoke everywhere.”

“So I’m going to live here now.”

Fiona shrugged. “Do you have anything inside the loft you care about? I thought you blew it all up.”

“What about Carlos?”

“He’s already moved out. He’s staying with a friend, last I heard. He won’t answer my calls.”

“You won’t need to call him.”

Fiona grabbed his left hand. “Because I’ve got you.”

“You’ve always had me, Fi.”

“I know. I should’ve broken up with Carlos when I had the chance.”

“It’s okay.”

“Oh, Sam and Jesse found us a client while you were debriefing with the CIA.”

Michael looked at Fiona. “You couldn’t wait until I get back?”

“It couldn’t wait. We’ve got to start paying Elsa back, and your mother and Charlie need a few things before they move out of that penthouse. It’s something involving an insurance scam, a retirement home and some weasel hiding out on Palm Island. You in?”

“I guess I’m in.”

Fiona looked at her watch. “We don’t have much time to get to Carlito’s. Just enough for you to put your luggage in the living room.”

Fiona popped open the trunk of her car. As she unlocked her house, Michael followed her with his luggage, an uneasy smile on his face.

 

“You know the good thing about not being wanted by the CIA?” Sam said to Jesse.

“We don’t have to run around the city like headless chickens anymore?” 

“No, we can come to Carlito’s and order a few rounds without the patrons looking funny at us. I only wish I didn’t have my tab back.”

“Why can’t Elsa pay for it?”

“I don’t want to look like a freeloader.”

Sam waved to Michael and Fiona as they were heading towards their table. “Welcome back, Mikey. I thought you two would never be back from the airport.”

“I can’t make the plane go faster, Sam. The CIA doesn’t give private intelligence contractors their own plane.”

“So that’s what you are, a private intelligence contractor?”

“It’s a way of fooling the CIA that I’m going back into the private detective business with you three.” 

“So that means I’m going to have to help you out with my bounty hunting.”

“I hope not, Fi. And I don’t think you should be selling guns on the black market anymore.”

“The CIA could pick me up and I might land in jail again. You wouldn’t have the leverage to get me out.”

“No. I want you around to see Charlie.”

Fiona nodded, then mouthed “Oh.”

“Is our client here?”

“She’s coming, Mike. Hopefully she didn’t get stuck in traffic. It’s bad around this time in the afternoon. You want a drink while we wait? It’s on me.”

“I’ve had enough drinks for a while, Sam. And I’m hoping to see Charlie after this client.”

 

Fiona drove Michael to the penthouse Madeline and Charlie lived in. 

To their surprise, Charlie greeted them at the door. He hugged Michael. 

“Uncle Mike!”

“Charlie, it’s past your bed--Oh, Michael, you’re back!”

“It’s over, Ma. I’ve quit the CIA. I’m a private contractor now.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’ll be helping Sam, Jesse and Fi get you the money so you can move out of here. We just got a job. It’ll start tomorrow.”

“Good. I don’t think a penthouse on the 26th floor of anywhere’s a good place for a kid to be running around in. Well, since you and Fiona are here, why don’t you tuck Charlie into bed? You two do need some bonding time together, even if it’s the last few minutes of him being awake for the day.”

Michael grabbed Charlie and picked him up. “Yeah, Charlie, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Michael, Fiona and Madeline took Charlie to his bedroom. Michael tucked Charlie into bed.

“Bedtime story, Uncle Mike.”

Michael looked at Fiona and Madeline. “What would he want to hear? I don’t know what stories he likes.”

“Why don’t you tell him about the time you were a spy?” Fiona said.

“I think he’s too young to hear about that.”

“Uncle Mike spy.”

“See,” Fiona continued, “Charlie does want to hear about that time you were a spy. You don’t have to tell him _everything_ now. Just enough to put him to sleep. Hopefully you’ll have a few years to tell him everything.”

“Hopefully.” Michael took in a sharp inhale.

“Here’s a line to get you started.”

Fiona whispered some words in Michael’s ear. Michael nodded. 

Fiona poked Michael in his ribs. “Go on.”

Michael cleared his throat. “My name is Michael Westen. I used to be a spy.”


End file.
